Personajes de Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Biografías de los personajes de mi próximo fic titulado "Dragones; Guerra de las Tinieblas", esto es con el fin de ayudarlos a desarrollar mejor sus OC, cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las aclaro, agregados datos para los OC
1. Chapter 1

_Para acelerar un poco lo de las biografías y así les sea más fácil pensar en sus próximos OC, aquí les dejo este…llamémoslo Fic, en el que les daré los nombres de los personajes que aparecerán en mi próximo fic, espero les sirva de algo:_

_No los entretengo mal, aquí se los dejo y ojala les sirva:_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Personajes de Dragones: Guerra de las tinieblas**

**Nombre: **Hipo

**Dragón: **Chimuelo, el furia nocturna

**Biografía: **después de derribar a Chimuelo y comenzar a entrenarlo, lo que lo llevo a mejorar mucho en los entrenamientos de dragones, siendo escogido para matar a un dragón, Hipo decide irse de Berk para evitar hacer eso, decisión que se vuelve definitiva después de que Astrid lo delatara ante Estoico, buscando un nuevo hogar, Hipo se reencuentra con una persona que creyó perdida hace tiempo, así como un nuevo hogar y nuevos amigos, pero también descubre que tiene un destino más grande del que jamás creyó.

**Nombre: **Valka

**Dragón: **Asalta nubes el Stormcutter

**Biografía: **líder de Draconia, una ciudad donde los humanos y dragones viven juntos en paz de armonía, así como algunas criaturas mágicas, debido a que la ciudad es el único sitio donde las fuerzas oscuras no pueden atacar, muchos refugiados llegan ahí, cuando Hipo llega a la ciudad, Valka se siente más que dichosa por reencontrarse con su hijo y más que feliz al ver que no mata dragones, se sorprende mucho cuando se entera de cuál es el destino de su hijo, cuando se reencuentran con Estoico no sabe cómo reaccionar, ya que si bien aun lo ama profundamente, se siente muy decepcionada por la manera en que trato a Hipo todos esos años e inmensamente agradecida con Bocón por haber sido casi un padre para Hipo

**Nombre: **Severus

**Dragón: **Diente Púa el pesadilla monstruosa

**Biografía: **habitante de Draconia y uno de los más leales guerreros al servicio de Valka, como su nombre lo dice, es un hombre sumamente severo, pero honorable, siempre protege a Valka y a Hipo, está profundamente enamorado de Valka y más de una vez ha tratado de conquistarla, pero los sentimientos de Valka hacia Estoico no se lo dejan tan fácil, como protector de Hipo, es capaz de dar su vida por ambos, cosa que no dudara en hacer

**Nombre: **Güin

**Dragón: **Tormenta el Nadder Mortal

**Biografía: **aliada de Valka y su mejor amiga, una guerrera de China que dejo de lado su vida como maestra para ayudar a Valka a cuidar dragones, ella ama a cada dragón, especialmente al suyo, es por eso que no duda en protegerla de los berkianos cuando llegan a Draconia, como amiga de Valka, ha jurado proteger a su hijo, aun a costa de su propia vida

**Nombre: **Kayto

**Dragón: **Barf y Belch el Cremallerus Espantosus

**Biografía: **el miembro más joven del equipo de Valka y el único jinete que puede montar un dragón de dos cabezas, quedando justo en el lomo, en medio de ambas cabezas, al ser el más joven, suele ser sumamente descuidado y algo torpe, molestando mucho a Severus, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a Hipo a Draconia y en llevarlo con Valka

**Nombre: **Bron

**Dragón: **Gorgontua el Gronckle

**Biografía: **el miembro más fuerte del equipo de Valka, un hombre sumamente fornido, perdió una mano y un ojo en una batalla por proteger un nido de dragón, si bien su aspecto es algo fiero, cuando se trata de su dragona o de cuidar niños, es la persona más dulce del planeta

**Nombre: **Pixie

**Dragón: **no tiene

**Biografía: **princesa de las hadas y la mejor amiga de Hipo, después de Chimuelo, ella fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a Hipo a Draconia, además de Kayto, también fue la primera en descubrir el verdadero destino de Hipo, es un hada sumamente alegre y muy leal a sus amigos, difiere mucho de su hambre en lo que se refiere a responsabilidades, pero no duda en ayudar a quien lo necesita, si bien es muy dulce, no deben provocarla, ya que ha demostrado ser capaz de vencer a vikingos como Estoico

**Nombre: **Maléfica

**Dragón: **no tiene

**Biografía: **reina de las hadas y madre de Pixie, así como maestra de Hipo y de Valka, una mujer de aspecto duro e intimidante, pero que en el fondo es sumamente gentil y amorosa, ama la naturaleza y especialmente a su hija, así como a los dragones, desconfía mucho de los habitantes de Berk y de otras tribus que mataban dragones debido a una traición de la que fue víctima hace muchos años, sin embargo, confía plenamente en los juicios de Valka y de Hipo, siente algo por Piccolo

**Nombre: **Piccolo

**Dragón: **no tiene

**Biografía: **un gran guerrero, temido y sumamente poderoso, de carácter fuerte e intimidante, Pixie le tiene mucho miedo, pero pese a todo, Piccolo es un sabio maestro y un amigo leal, inteligente y poseedor de varias habilidades, entre las que destacan el vuelo, disparos de energía y restauración de extremidades perdidas, sus entrenamientos su sumamente duros y no muchos logran sobrevivir, si bien sabe que Hipo tiene un gran destino, esto solo hace que sea mucho más duro y estricto con él

**Nombre: **Heather

**Dragón: **Slash el Corta Leñas

**Biografía: **una estudiante de dragones, junto a sus padres, viajo de isla en isla aprendiendo de ellos, hasta que las fuerzas del mal atacaron, tuvieron que refugiarse en Draconia, donde fueron recibidos con mucha amabilidad, Heather se volvió una gran amiga de Hipo y con el tiempo llego a enamorarse de él, algo que solo Pixie sabe

**Nombre: **Estoico

**Dragón: **no tiene

**Biografía: **después de enterarse que su hijo no solo era amigo de un Furia Nocturna, sino que además escapo de Berk con él, decidió declararlo muerto y traidor de la tribu, nombrando a Patán como su nuevo heredero, 6 años después, las fuerzas de las tinieblas atacaron y se vio obligado a llevar a su gente a Draconia, donde se reencontró con su hijo y esposa, además de descubrir que los dragones eran sus amigos, ahora intenta recuperar a su familia y que lo perdonen

**Nombre: **Astrid

**Dragón: **Tormenta el Nadder Mortal

**Biografía: **tras descubrir las razones por las que Hipo había mejorado tanto, corrió a contárselo a Estoico, quien furioso, declaro a su hijo traidor de Berk, cuando nombro a Patán su heredero, la chica se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error, tiempo después, con la caída de Berk a manos de las fuerzas del mal, escaparon a Draconia, donde se reencontraron con Hipo, así como conocieron a su madre y a sus amigos, quienes vivían pacíficamente con dragones, Astrid hereda a Tormenta después de una trágica batalla

**Nombre: **Patapez

**Dragón: **Gorgontua el Gronckle

**Biografía: **el gran cerebro de Berk, fue uno de los pocos que lamento la partida de Hipo, ya que era con el único con quien podía hablar de temas inteligentes, con la destrucción de Berk y su llegada a Draconia, Patapez quedo más que maravillado al ver a tantos dragones conviviendo pacíficamente con humanos y otras criaturas místicas, hereda a Gorgontua después de una trágica batalla

**Nombre: **Brutilda y Brutacio

**Dragón: **Barf y Belch el Cremallerus Espantosus

**Biografía: **los habitantes más locos de Berk y quizás algo torpes, ellos presenciaron la destrucción de Berk y sobrevivieron por pura suerte, si bien a ambos les gustan cosas como hacer volar cosas y chocar sus cascos, se ha comprobado que Brutilda es más lista que su hermano, heredan a Barf y Belch tras una trágica batalla

**Nombre: **Patán

**Dragón: **Diente Púa el Pesadilla Monstruosa

**Biografía: **después de que Hipo se marchara de Berk, fue nombrado heredero de la isla, volviéndose más arrogante y prepotente, sin embargo, cuando los oscuros atacaron, no hizo nada que demostrara que fuera un verdadero líder, permitiendo la destrucción de la isla, una vez en Draconia se siente relegado por Hipo y trata de probar que aun es el heredero, pero aprenderá lo que significa ser un verdadero líder, hereda a Diente Púa después de una trágica batalla

**Nombre: **Bocón

**Dragón: **no tiene

**Biografía: **el mejor amigo de Estoico y el único vikingo en Berk que trato de encontrar a Hipo después de que se fuera de la isla, decepcionado por la actitud de su amigo ante la ausencia de su único hijo y de la decisión de nombrar a Patán el nuevo heredero, Bocón se alejo de todo, desde la fabricación de armas hasta el entrenamiento de dragones, concentrándose en buscar a Hipo

**Villanos**

**Rey Drago**

(Para una descripción más detallada de él, los invito a checar la siguiente página web: ** reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Rey-Drago-475903243**)

**Nombre: **Koragg el caballero lobo

**Dragón: **Catastros el Dragón Espectral

**Biografía: **maestro oscuro de las sombras y representante del pecado del orgullo, es el más fiero y leal guerrero de Drago, controla uno de los dragones más feroces de todos, gran rival de Hipo, fue el responsable de que perdiera su pierna izquierda, posee una espada forjada con hierro del inframundo y un escudo con el ojo de Drago, pese a servir a la maldad, es un guerrero sumamente honorable, cree que el honor es el único camino a seguir y no soporta cualquier acto deshonroso

**Nombre: **Menei

**Dragón: **Alucard el Pesadilla Voladora

**Biografía: **maestra oscura de la noche y representante del pecado de la lujuria, una descendiente directa de Drácula, el primer vampiro y por tanto, reina de los vampiros, es una criatura seductora y muy hermosa, pero con un corazón lleno de maldad, puede convertir a humanos y dragones en sus esclavos vampiros, fue la responsable de la destrucción de Berk, si bien puede ser una maestra del engaño, esta perdidamente enamorada de Koragg y al parecer, tienen una relación

**Nombre: **Vypra

**Dragón: **Fire Storm el Gusafuego

**Biografía: **maestra oscura del relámpago y representante del pecado de la ira, es la hermana menor de Koragg, una guerrera feroz y orgullosa, leal a Drago, controla el relámpago y su poder rivaliza con el de Thor, guarda un gran odio hacia Valka, debido a que ha sido la única vikinga que fue capaz de herir su orgullo de guerrera, es la responsable de la destrucción total de cientos de nidos de dragones y de la muerte de varios dragones alfa

**Nombre: **Itassis

**Dragón: **Sphynx el Tifoomerang

**Biografía: **maestra oscura del desierto y representante del pecado de la avaricia, pero ella no busca cosas como riquezas o poder, ella está más interesada en el conocimiento, se le considera la versión maligna de Hipo, ya que ella prefiere el estudio a la batalla, pero no deben subestimarla, pues se trata de una fiera guerrera, se cree que su poder rivaliza con el de Koragg y ha logrado doblegar a sus compañeros con mucha facilidad

**Nombre: **Imperiex

**Dragón: **Death Saurer el Grito Mortal

**Biografía: **maestro oscuro de la ilusión y representante del pecado de la pereza, él es todo lo contrario a Koragg, ya que no le importa el honor y lo único que disfruta es causar dolor, ama la sangre y cuanto más tiempo dure matando a sus enemigos, más lo disfruta, sus métodos son enfermizos y sumamente sádicos, fue el responsable de la caída de los Bersekers y de los Marginados, odia a los humanos con todas sus fuerzas, los considera débiles

**Nombre: **Leviatán

**Dragón: **no tiene

**Biografía: **maestro oscuro del mar y representante del pecado de la gula, se trata de la gran bestia de los mares, una criatura temida por marinos y piratas, se cree que fue el responsable de la desaparición de la Atlántida hace siglos, es sumamente feroz en batalla es capaz de hundir continentes enteros causando un gigantesco maremoto, si bien no es muy honorable, respeta a sus compañeros completamente y siempre está dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias

**Nombre: **Necronomica

**Dragón: **Necrosis el Ala Cambiante

**Biografía: **maestra de los fantasmas y representante del pecado de la envidia, solía ser una hada al servicio de Maléfica, hasta que creyó que ella merecía más que eso y se convirtió en maestra oscura, al igual que Imperiex, no le importa el honor y prefiere hacer las cosas de la peor manera, es muy desobediente y siempre actúa sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, lo que la lleva a tener varios encuentros con Itassis, ella puede invocar fantasmas para servirle

**Nombre: **Karai/Camicazi

**Dragón: **Serpentera el Skrill

**Biografía: **solía ser una vikinga perteneciente a una tribu que fue atacada por los oscuros, ella era como Hipo, una marginada entre los suyos, fue abandonada por su gente durante el ataque, Imperiex estuvo a punto de matarla, pero Koragg tuvo piedad de ella y la adopto como su hija, aprendió el verdadero poder de los dragones, así como el concepto del honor, pero como servidora de Drago, está dispuesta a todo, está enamorada de Hipo y desprecia totalmente a su gente, así como a Astrid

**Soldados de las tinieblas: **seres de la oscuridad que sirven con lealtad a Drago, pueden ser demonios, muertos vivientes, fantasmas, criaturas del mal, etc. todas viviendo con un propósito, la destrucción de la luz

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Esto sería todo, cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las aclaro, mis amigos, en mi fic actual "Furia Dragón"_

_**Nos vemos…otro día…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Datos para los OC de Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas**

**Nombre: **el nombre de su personaje

**Bando y/o tribu: **tribu a la que pertenece y el bando del que esta, ya que puede ser con Hipo o con las fuerzas del rey Drago

**Apariencia Física: **descripción de cómo es físicamente, sus cuerpo, vestimentas, si lleva o no armas, etc.

**Carácter o Personalidad: **como es el personaje en su personalidad, alegre, serio, gruñón, de diferentes maneras, etc. una descripción detallada

**Biografía: **una breve historia de su vida, su familia, tribu o cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran agregarle, debe ser detallada y fácil de entender

**Dragón: **esto es opcional, ya que si tiene o no dragón es su decisión, si lo tiene se ocuparían:

-Nombre del dragón

-Especie al que pertenece (conocido de la serie o inventado por ustedes)

-En caso de que sea inventado, deben describir como es físicamente y en personalidad, así como algunas habilidades que posea, por ejemplo, la habilidad de Chimuelo de ver en la oscuridad mediante ondas de sonido y la del Skrill de absorber rayos y redirigirlos

**Cualquier duda que tengan, estoy aquí para responderla con gusto**

**AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO OC, pero dentro de poco comenzare a hacerlo, antes de ello quiero que me aclaren si tienen alguna duda o no, en caso de tenerla, déjenla en un comentario en mi fic actual "Power Rangers Furia Dragón", al mismo tiempo, estén atentos a los capítulos que iré subiendo, porque ahí pondré el aviso de cuando comenzare a aceptar OC y cuando dejare de hacerlo**

**Espero que esto les sirva para sus personajes, si necesitan alguna aclaración, con gusto lo atenderé, si necesitan algún breve resumen del fic de Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas, también háganmelo saber y con mucho gusto lo subiré si eso los ayuda**

**GRACIAS POR SU AMABLE ATENCION Y BIENVENIDOS SEAN LOS OC**

_**Nos vemos…en otro momento…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
